Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an aluminum-titanate-based ceramic honeycomb structural body. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a sealed body.
Description of Background Art
The method for manufacturing a honeycomb structure described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-91368 includes the following: a step for preparing raw material slurry; a sealing step for forming sealed portions by injecting droplets of the raw material slurry into portions of a honeycomb body to be sealed using an inkjet method; a degreasing step for degreasing the sealed honeycomb structure after the sealing step; and a sintering step. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.